msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
TheCult
Who is TheCult? TheCult is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (All Servers). She apparently confirms her usernames of her accounts on what supposedly is assumed to be her YouTube channel TheCult MSP. Rumours About TheCult She is rumoured to be to be the "New Anonymous." TheCult has mentioned many times that she used to go by the name of a different hacker on MovieStarPlanet and then she decided to make a new account named TheCult to continue her hackings. She also mentioned that she made TheCult to be start her YouTube channel. One of the biggest rumors surrounding TheCult is that she is the same person as Anonymous and that Anon is the name she went with before creating her current account, TheCult. This however, has never been confirmed. She is also said to stalk anyone who messages her. Many people believe that alike Pixi, she's online 24/7. She debunked it on a YouTube video and on top of that, she has a life.TheCult also announced that the Anonymous 2016 virus is coming, now the virus has been spreading about. (It had already happened and more than 200 people on MSP were hacked). She also claims that there could be a virus any day, any time. During the virus, TheCult and Anon were both on-line and it has been said that they have hacked over a hundred users. Anonymous and TheCult are said to be dating in real life. The Story Around TheCult TheCult started in May 2016 and many people believed her to be fake. TheCult claimed to be angry and asked Anon to join her, it is said that they're apparently dating each other. Every time TheCult is on duty, Anon is with her too and they usually go hacking together. TheCult and Anon have hacked a huge number of users, especially during the Anon Virus and some people stated that TheCult virus might be coming soon. TheCult is usually found in Monster/Horror Cafe. She moves around all the time looking at new victims. She also has the power to find out passwords. She can change your status to "Hacked by the TheCult - Nobody's safe -" and if she has enough time to, she will either delete your account or get it locked out forever. She sometimes also could change your status to "Mommy Won't Help You Now! -TheCult." It has also been proven that most of the accounts she has hacked, she has deleted. Interestingly, she also causes accounts to get locked out. At the picture above, TheCult is dating and best friends with some of Anon's real Deleted Accounts. (There is also a screenshot of a user called 'Karino23' describing her experience of being hacked by TheCult and Anon in her very own artbook.) TheCult can hack computers along with your MSP account. TheCult's YouTube Channel TheCult has her own YouTube channel where she posts videos. TheCult's YouTube Channel is named 'TheCult MSP'. Her YouTube channel is also pretty popular with 19k subscribers and rising pretty fast, she has far more subscribers than any other hacker on YouTube. Appearance TheCult always shows up wearing a black mummy mask and shiny starter black hair to the side. She usually has white skin and some red and black dress with a grey hem at the bottom of the dress. The dress reminds some people of Little Red Riding Hood. With the dress, comes a red cape attached to her back. She also has starter black boots up to her ankles. If there is an account that claims to be TheCult, but does not have the correct appearance, then it is a fake account. TheCult almost always has Anon on her best friend and boyfriend section too. Anon can be found in her 'Further Test' account or in her common Deleted User accounts. How Can I Stay Safe From TheCult? Most of TheCult's victims are said to be hacked when they call her 'fake' over messages which winds her up. She also sometimes hacks random people in the chatroom she is in. Whatever you do, do NOT message her as straight away you get a higher chance of her hacking you. As previously mentioned, many people claim she stalks everyone who messages her. She does not hack everyone who messages her though. If you do message her, try not to wind her up as her behavior to most of her victims is not very kind. So far from all the information collected, she does have positive interactions with people, but not with people who antagonize her. If you do see her in a chatroom, leave straight away and do NOT enter chatrooms with numbers on them as TheCult and Anon make them to find new victims. If you do message her, it doesn't mean she'll automatically hack you. She has a fan base of her own, and she said herself on YouTube that it would be low to hack fans. So as long as you're nice to her, she'll be nice back. With many hackers, if you stay out of their way, they stay out of yours. Trivia * It has now been proven that TheCult herself hacked Miss Filly's Twisted Nerve account and locked her out for life. Locking Twisted Nerve out also caused Miss Filly to have a rivalry with Anonymous and TheCult. * It is also believed that the Anon Virus has took place because Anon and TheCult wanting to show the Grim Reaper that they are just as powerful as her, if not even more. * Many people have been making fake Cult accounts stating that they are the 'real Cult'. However though, Cult only has two REAL accounts on the UK sever currently and they are TheCult!! and TheCult2016). She always changes accounts, however those are her current ones. * According to some victims of TheCult, when you get hacked by her, a virus gets sent into your device and you get red flashes on your screen non-stop for a few hours. Apparently, you also might get Anon's infamous 'Santa Laugh' coming out of your device as Anon and TheCult are proven to be working together. er. Also if you try to log in to your hacked account, an eerie pop-up saying "Mommy Won't Help You Now! -TheCult" will come up. * TheCult is a lot more dangerous then most hackers, as she is known to be the one of the most damage-causing as she gets most accounts she hacks locked out or deleted along with different viruses sent onto your computer. * TheCult's USA MSP's user is said to be '!TheCult!'. * TheCult likes American Horror Story and the Exorcism. * TheCult seems to hack random people, especially the high scorers, like Ishacool, Rotikhaase and Roxy-1. But,it seems logging off is the best solution as the hackers find it difficult finding offline victims. Cult can put you at a higher risk of being hacked when you say she's fake, or joke around with her. * TheCult usually gets hundreds of messages everyday. * TheCult also hacked a Dolly account as it said hacked by the new anonymous, which may indicate she isn't too fond of The Dolly. * The account which apparently got hacked (TheCult!!) on USA is not the real Cult. * TheCult can also hack your computer along with your MSP account. * TheCult has her own YouTube channel! Her YT is TheCult MSP. * Her real name is Karin * She speaks English, Russian, and Turkish. * She lives in Dubai. * She loves rap music * Her AU MSP is TheCult!! * TheCult has a new Canadian MSP called TheCult (d) * She come up with the name TheCult because she thought it was unique. * She likes cake, chocolate and spaghetti bologna. * She has a Polish MSP called TheCultMSP! * She had a French MSP called TheCult!! * She has an Irish MSP called TheCult!! * She will also give you a makeover if you give her your password and won't hack you. * She can be nice * She hacked a user named karino23 and made that her normal user. * Occasionally she uploads videos to her YouTube of her hacking other users. * She is one of the hackers who delete other users, this makes her definitely one of the most dangerous hackers on MSP * She has more subscribers on YouTube than any other hackers * She is supposedly the first hacker to ever hack another hacker (Miss Filly's 'Twisted Nerve' account) * Her Instagram can be found here Category:Red Hackers